


Hands-On Learning

by FunctionMal



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Calamity Ganon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunctionMal/pseuds/FunctionMal
Summary: Post-Calamity Ganon, Link is recovering in Hateno and wonders how much Zelda saw when she said that she was watching his journey. One thing leads to another and there's some steamy times ahead.





	Hands-On Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been perusing this site long enough that I decided it was time I contribute something to it. I haven't written anything in a few years, so I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy!

In the weeks that followed the final battle with Calamity Ganon, they made their way to Hateno Village to give Link time to rest and recover from his wounds. They were not so bad as the last time a century ago, but they were considerable enough that he needed time to heal from fractured ribs and deep lacerations. 

Once he was mobile, they fell into a comfortable routine. First thing in the morning, Zelda would change his bandages and wash his wounds. Afterwards, while Link practiced his combat (he really didn’t want to get rusty - not again), Zelda would make breakfast. It was the one meal Link trusted her culinary abilities to handle. After all, how hard is it to fry an egg? Sometimes she got adventurous and paired it with some rice or porridge. Most of the time it was just the eggs, which he didn’t complain about. He wasn’t cooking, so it was only polite that he didn’t get to complain. If she asked, he’d offer advice (but she never asked, so he never did).

After breakfast, they took a walk together to gather whatever they needed for the rest of the day: books for Zelda to read (“I’ve missed so much in regards to the arts,” she said, “literature has completely changed. Don’t even get me started on poetry!”), ingredients for lunch and dinner, supplies for the house and for the garden that she was cultivating. They walked slowly and enjoyed the conversation together and maybe a few weeks into their walks, her hand found his and they walked hand-in-hand from that day forward and maybe he liked the way her hand felt in his to the point that it became the favorite part of his day. 

By the time they made it back to his house, it was time for him to begin preparing their mid-day meal. Zelda preferred a light snack to a meal, really, so he usually cooked something simple while she began to dive into her latest book. After lunch, she worked in the garden while he did little chores around the house and fixed things up, stretched his ever aching muscles out, and did simple exercises to keep those muscles strong and limber. 

After dinner, they curled up next to each other in front of the fire. She read and he was content to just be with her, listening to her breath. Sometimes, when she found a passage particularly funny or moving she would read it out loud to him, which he cherished. He loved that she wanted to share the parts of the stories she loved with him.  
Before they said goodnight to each other, she would change the bandages again reminding him that they wanted to avoid infection. He would grudgingly take the bed, even though he tried to convince her every night that the Princess of Hyrule should not be sleeping on a makeshift bed on a pile of discarded pallets. 

“Posh,” was always her response. “You’re still injured. As soon as you’re recovered, we can revisit this issue.” 

_____

As the weeks passed, the wounds started to fade into angry red scars. Despite how threatening they looked, they no longer hurt to the touch. His ribs were essentially fully healed by the time six weeks had passed (thank Goddess - it no longer hurt to breathe). 

It was a few days after Zelda noticed he was no longer wincing every time he had to move that she slowly put her book down during their nightly time in front of the fire.  
“We should talk about what comes next,” she said. “For Hyrule. And for us.” Link turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. “Impa has sent messengers to the tribes and villages around Hyrule to inform them that Calamity Ganon has been defeated and that the Princess and the Hero are recovering. I want to go visit them all in person and ensure their continued loyalty to the concept of a united Hyrule.” Link nodded, turning back to the fire. It was her duty to protect Hyrule, and it was his duty to protect her, so he, of course, would accompany her. But a part of him was saddened by the loss of their idyllic existence the past few weeks. 

“We will make preparations tomorrow and leave the day after,” Link decided aloud. “I’m well enough to travel now. Where would you like to go first?” 

“Zora’s Domain,” Zelda answered straight away. “I should like to give Mipha’s father more closure than he has had. I also noticed from the Sheikah slate that Divine Beast Vah Ruta seems to be malfunctioning - we should check on that.” They fell into a comfortable silence and Zelda picked her book back up. 

Link started to get lost in thought as he watched the fire. His mind wandered back to something Zelda had said to him when they first re-meet right as Ganon was defeated. She had been watching his journey. He often mulled over what that meant… and how often he had been watching her. He felt his face heat up, wondering if she had seen him bathe or pleasure himself. He cleared his throat.

“Zelda? I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” The words were out of his mouth before he realized he wanted to ask the question. She put down her book and waited for him to continue. As the seconds ticked by without him saying anything else, she tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. 

“Yes, Link?” she prompted. 

“I - um… well, you mentioned that… it was right after I defeated - you said you were watching. How much could you see while you were cocooned with Ganon?” He took a deep breath, now that the question was finally out there. 

“Well, I could see anything,” Zelda said, confused. “I was watching over Hyrule for a hundred years. I watched things fall apart, I watched villages be destroyed. I watched them rebuild and learn to adapt to the new situation. I watched people fall in love and get married and have babies and grow old. I suppose, to answer your question, I could really only focus on one area at a time, so I missed quite a bit. It’s not like I was omnipotent. I believe the Goddesses blessed me with a distraction from my dreary century with that gift.” 

“Yes - I, ah, I meant with me specifically,” Link clarified. Zelda turned to face him, a little smile on her face. 

“Was there something in particular you were hoping I didn’t see?” she asked clearly amused. Just from that question, Link knew that there was something she saw that he would have preferred she didn’t. He didn’t know how to prod deeper without coming out and talking about him jacking off. 

“No, of course not,” he said. “I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“Of course you don’t. I wasn’t implying you did,” Zelda said, her smile growing. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. Especially if it was done in the comfort of your own tent after a particularly trying day.” 

Link abruptly stood up, his face flaming. “Well, I think I should be going to bed,” he said. “You should too. We’ve got a long few days ahead of us with the travel.”  
“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Zelda agreed, slowly rising. She looked up at him, her smile still wide across her face. “I’ll take care of everything down here. Goodnight, Link.”  
Under normal circumstances, he would have protested, but he was desperate to leave the room and hide his face in shame. How humiliating! If he had known he was being watched, he never would have… he never would have even changed his clothes.

He mounted the stairs and quickly undressed for bed, climbing under the covers in his most comfortable bottoms. Now that spring was approaching, he preferred to sleep shirtless so he wouldn’t overheat. Link stared at the ceiling, feeling waves of shame and embarrassment roll over him. The Princess of Hyrule had seen him pleasure himself! She’d all but confirmed she’d watched at least once. He remembered the time she referenced exactly - what made it worse was he was thinking about Zelda herself! There was something about her green eyes from his memories that just stirred him. 

Zelda was moving around downstairs, tidying up their things from dinner, pulling her bed out and tempering the fire. He heard the rustling that he had become familiar with as her readying herself for bed, and heard a quiet humming. That meant she was brushing out her hair, her final step before climbing into bed herself and dozing off. He stifled a sigh and rolled towards the wall, trying to temper the ache of anxiety in his chest. What did she think of him? He drifted off to sleep, plagued with the embarrassment he felt.

____

 

There was a creak on the stairs and Link rolled over to see Zelda at the top stair in her nightgown, looking shy (he couldn’t remember a time before where she had looked shy). Slowly, Link sat up, the covers falling down around his waist. He was slightly disoriented and unsure of what time it was. Zelda approached and perched on the edge of his bed. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Zelda said, by way of apology, placing her hand over his. “I’m sorry if I did.” Link let out a little sigh, relieved that her words hadn’t been malicious.

“It’s okay.”

“In fact, it was quite… exhilarating to watch you,” she continued. Her fingers began to lightly trace circles on the back of his hand. Link held his breath and waited for her to continue, afraid to speak lest he break the spell. “Of course, I’d read anatomy books that explained the male and female reproductive systems and the act of reproduction itself. The science made sense to me. But in my years of observing Hyrule, it seemed to me that there was more to just the science behind reproduction. People seemed to truly… enjoy it.” Her fingers began caressing his forearm, her touches feeling as light as a breath. “They seemed to crave it. It had never occurred to me that one could pleasure themselves until I was watching you so closely and I saw you do just that.” Link drew a shuddering breath in as her hand reach his shoulder, and traced back down to his hand. “It made me very curious. Watching you in rapture made me wonder… what it would feel like.” She paused here, her hand resting on his. The moments ticked by and she didn’t say anything more. 

Link’s throat was suddenly painfully dry.

“What what would feel like?” he asked dumbly.

“You,” Zelda responded with a simple shrug. He nearly choked on his breath. “Do you ever wonder what I would feel like?”

“Yes,” Link answered immediately, without a second of hesitation. “It’s… it’s what I was thinking about that night you - uh, that night that you saw… me…” 

“Interesting,” Zelda mused. Her mouth quirked up in a smile. “Perhaps we should engage in some hands-on learning?” She leaned forward, offering her lips to him. Link eagerly leaned forward, his hand coming up to grip her jar gently and he closed the gap between them. Her lips were soft and moist, eager and attentive. He tentatively traced his tongue along her lower lip and it was electricity to her. She shivered and slowly opened her mouth to accept his tongue. Link dropped his hand from her jaw to her waist and gripped it tightly, shifting closer to her. After a few moments, he moved his attention to her neck, kissing along her jaw to the point just below her ear where he lavished attention. He felt her fingernails dig into his shoulder while she shuddered underneath his touch. She began squirming a bit, clearly craving a friction between her legs. She broke away from him for a second.

“I want to be closer,” she explained breathlessly, scooting towards him on the bed. He nodded his agreement, and watched as she situated herself in his lap. His hands traveled up her hips to her waist and slowly to her lower ribs. She watched him through hooded eyes and he looked up to meet her gaze, searching for consent. She bit her lower lip and nodded. His fingers traveled further and grasped the soft flesh of her breasts. He felt himself grow harder at the contact and stifled a groan. “Oh, please, don’t hide your noise,” she begged.

“I want to see you,” Link groaned. Zelda smiled shyly and lifted her arms up over her head. Understanding his cue, Link gripped the hem of her nightgown and slowly pulled it up, revealing her delectable skin inch by inch. When she was finally free of the fabric, he sat back to admire her. “You’re gorgeous,” he said, carrassing her cheek. “Before - before we continue… I just, well, I wanted you to know, that I care deeply for you,” he said. “And I’m - well, I’m honored that you trust me enough to choose me for your… hands-on learning, as you called it.” 

Zelda smiled, and leaned into him, kissing up his chest to his shoulder and then leaning into his ear. “I love you.. I’ve wanted to do this since before Calamity Ganon,” she whispered before reaching for his lips. When they touched, Link felt fireworks - she loved him. He slowly rolled him so he was on top and reached his hand to between her legs. He slowly trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, relishing in the way she squirmed beneath his touch and her breathless wanting. Slowly he came to where he knew she was aching for his touch, circling his finger softly. He was shocked to find she was already wet and ready for him. The moment his fingers made contact with her clit, she let out a breathy moan. 

"That’s the spot, Link,” she murmured. He smiled into her neck and placed a soft kiss there, continuing his ministrations between her legs. He slowly worked her into a frenzy, dipping the occasional finger into her (the first time she let out a shocked gasp, but quickly relaxed into his touch). Her legs began to clench and her fists gripped the sheets as she let out a shuddering moan and came apart in his hands, gasping, and arching her back.

“Oh, Link,” she nearly sobbed. “Oh, Link, you are… that was… exquisite.” He watched, stroking her hip as the sensations slowly lessened for her, and she came off her high. “My turn now,” she said with a grin while she reached for the waistband of his pants. He grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him with surprise.

“Tonight is about you,” he said emphatically. “You watched a night that was about me already.” Zelda let out a little squeak, and rubbed her legs together, already feeling aroused again at the thought of him wanting only to pleasure her. Link stood up and took of his pants - Zelda was not shy about staring. 

“Before - can I - can I feel it?” she asked reaching her hand out. Link nodded his assent and she wrapped her hand experimentally around his member. It was hard, but velvety at the same time, and had a few veins running up it. She looked up at his face and slowly laid back, spreading her legs. Link lowered himself in between her legs and kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pressed in. She was hot and wet and rose to meet him. Link stilled himself, taking a deep breath and reminding himself to go slowly. He pulled his head back to look at her face and she was staring up at him with wide eyes.  
“Are you okay?” Link breathed, smoothing her hair back.

“Yes,” Zelda responded confidently. “I feel… full. It’s good.” He slowly pushed further into her until he was fully sheathed. She hummed and adjusted her hips, finding what felt good. Slowly he pulled back out and pushed back in, hearing her gasp and reach for his biceps. He continued, going slightly faster until he found a good rhythm. Soon Zelda was gripping him, digging her nails into his muscles and arching her back and she moaned her delight. He kissed along her neck and shoulder, breathing in her luscious scent.  
It wasn’t long until she was coming apart again in his arms and he followed right along after her, spending himself inside of her. Link collapsed on top of Zelda’s body, holding most of his weight up on his forearm. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyelids, and finally her lips and she wound her arms around his neck.  
Slowly he pulled out of her and rolled over, standing up to grab a towel so she could clean the mess between her legs. He climbed back into bed, offering her the towel, and wrapping her up in his arms. 

They lay silently together, basking in the closeness of the other and the afterglow of their shared pleasure. As she drifted off to a contented sleep, he kissed her cheek again and whispered softly, “Zelda - you are my future.”


End file.
